1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network performance system whereby a performance is given by allocating performance parts to a plurality of network performance apparatuses connected to a network, a network performance apparatus used in this network performance system, and a machine readable medium for storing network performance programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Events involving a plurality of users participating by means of a network, such as the Internet, are becoming popular. In the field of musical performance, it is conceivable that a band performance or ensemble performance can be conducted from a plurality of terminals by means of network. To achieve this, a system may be conceived whereby performance information corresponding to an electronic instrument performance is transmitted in real time to other terminals connected to a network, and at the other terminals, music corresponding to the received performance information is reproduced.
In this case, it is possible to use MIDI data as the performance information transmitted and received between terminals. If each terminal is set to a different MIDI channel and each terminal is able to receive all MIDI channels, it is possible to give a band performance via a network between a plurality of terminals. Since the performance information transmitted and received is MIDI data, only a small transmission capacity is required compared to transmission of waveform data.
However, depending on the network used, delays may occur if the transmission capacity is insufficient, and in some cases, delays may occur in transmission and data errors may occur. Furthermore, it is also necessary to set the correct MIDI channel for each terminal. If incorrect channel settings are made for the terminals, then the wrong music will be reproduced at each terminal. Moreover, if a situation arises where another terminal incorrectly plays the same performance part as a particular user""s terminal, then it becomes difficult for the user in question to concentrate on his or her own part and there is a risk that that user""s performance will be disturbed by the performance of the same part at the other terminal. However, the task of setting channels is difficult for a beginner, and it is complicated even for an experienced person. Also, when users located in separate places give a band performance via a network, it is necessary to assign a band master function to one of terminals.
The present invention is devised in view of the foregoing problems, an object thereof being to provide a network performance system, network performance apparatus and machine readable medium for storing network performance programs, whereby a band performance or ensemble performance involving a plurality of parts can be conducted among a plurality of apparatuses by means of a network in a simple manner.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a network performance system comprises a plurality of performance apparatuses each storing phrase performance information of a plurality of performance parts and each being allocated with one of the performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts, and a server apparatus connected to each of the performance apparatuses via a network. Each of the performance apparatuses is manually operable to input operational information relating to the performance part allocated thereto, and transmits the inputted operational information to the server apparatus via the network. The server apparatus delivers the operational information transmitted by each of the performance apparatuses to other of the performance apparatuses via the network. Each of the performance apparatuses receives the operational information relating to other performance parts allocated to other of the performance apparatuses from the server apparatus via the network, and reproduces the phrase performance information of the performance part allocated thereto in response to the inputted operational information and concurrently reproduces the phrase information of other performance parts allocated to other of the performance apparatuses in response to the received operational information to thereby conduct the ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts.
Therefore, the ensemble or band performance of a plurality of parts can be conducted between a plurality of performance apparatuses via a network. Since the information transmitted and received is operational information, it is possible to reduce the amount of information compared to the phrase performance information which is read out for performance output. Moreover, since the server apparatus conducts delivery of the performance information, the processing load on the network performance apparatuses for the purpose of communications is reduced.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a performance apparatus is allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts and stores phrase performance information of the plurality of the performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts in communication with other performance apparatus through a network. The performance apparatus comprises an input device that is manually operable to input operational information relating to the performance part allocated to the performance apparatus, a receiver device that receives operational information being inputted by other performance apparatus and relating to other performance part allocated to other performance apparatus via the network, and a sound device that reproduces the phrase performance information of the performance part allocated to the performance apparatus in response to the inputted operational information and that concurrently reproduces the phrase information of other performance part allocated to other performance apparatus in response to the received operational information to thereby conduct the ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts.
Therefore, a band performance of a plurality of parts can be conducted between a plurality of apparatuses via a network. Since the information transmitted and received is operational information, it is possible to reduce the amount of information compared to phrase performance information which is read out for performance output.
According to the third aspect of the invention, a performance apparatus is allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts and stores phrase performance information of the plurality of the performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts in communication with other performance apparatus through a network. The performance apparatus comprises an input device that is manually operable to input operational information, a control device that operates when the inputted operational information is adequately relating to the allocated performance part for transmitting the inputted operational information to other performance apparatus via the network so as to conduct the ensemble performance in other performance apparatus, and that operates when the inputted operational information is inadvertently relating to other performance part allocated to other performance apparatus for prohibiting transmission of the inputted operational information, and a sound device that reproduces the phrase performance information of the allocated performance part in response to the inputted operational information when the inputted operational information is adequately relating to the allocated performance part, the sound device prohibiting reproduction of the phrase performance information when the inputted operational information is inadvertently relating to other performance part allocated to other performance apparatus.
Therefore, a band performance of a plurality of parts can be conducted between a plurality of apparatuses via a network. It is possible to readily identify which performance part an input operation relates to. Furthermore, no problems occur if an input operation relating to a performance part other than the allocated part is mistakenly implemented.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a performance apparatus is designated as either of a master and a member and is allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance in communication via a network with other performance apparatus allocated with other of the plurality of the performance parts under initiative by the master. The performance apparatus comprises an input device that has a first operator manually operable to input operational information effective to execute the allocated performance part, and a second operator assigned with a special function and being manually operable to input information effective to initiate the ensemble performance, and a control device that operates when the performance apparatus is designated as the master for enabling the second operator so as to input the command information and to transmit the inputted command information to other performance apparatus via the network to initiate other performance apparatus, and that operates when the performance apparatus is designated as the member for disabling the second operator so as to prohibit inputting of the command information.
Therefore, a band performance of a plurality of parts can be conducted between a plurality of apparatuses via a network. Since only the master can operate special functions, organisation or conduct of the band performance is simplified. Moreover, since the special functions cannot be operated if a apparatus is set as a member other than the master, no problems arise if the special functions are mistakenly operated.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a machine readable medium is for use in a computer machine being allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts and storing phrase performance information of the plurality of the performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts in communication with other computer machine through a network. The machine readable medium contains a program executable by the computer machine to carry out an ensemble performance process comprising the steps of inputting operational information relating to the performance part allocated to the computer machine, receiving operational information being inputted by other computer machine and relating to other performance part allocated to other computer machine via the network, reproducing the phrase performance information of the performance part allocated to the computer machine in response to the inputted operational information, and concurrently reproducing the phrase information of other performance part allocated to other computer machine in response to the received operational information to thereby conduct the ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a program for implementing an action similar to the second aspect of the invention.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a machine readable medium is for use in a computer machine being allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts and storing phrase performance information of the plurality of the performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance composed of the plurality of the performance parts in communication with other computer machine allocated with other performance part through a network. The machine readable medium contains a program executable by the computer machine for carrying out an ensemble performance process comprising the steps of inputting operational information, transmitting the inputted operational information to other computer machine via the network when the inputted operational information is adequately relating to the allocated performance part so as to conduct the ensemble performance at other performance apparatus, prohibiting transmission of the inputted operational information when the inputted operational information is inadvertently relating to other performance part allocated to other computer machine, reproducing the phrase performance information of the allocated performance part in response to the inputted operational information when the inputted operational information is adequately relating to the allocated performance part in the ensemble performance at the computer machine, and prohibiting reproduction of the phrase performance information when the inputted operational information is inadvertently relating to other performance part allocated to other computer machine.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a program for implementing an action similar to the third aspect of the invention.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, a machine readable medium is for use in a computer machine designated as either of a master and a member and being allocated with one of a plurality of performance parts to conduct an ensemble performance in communication via a network with other computer machine allocated with other of the plurality of the performance parts under initiative by the master. The machine readable medium contains a program executable by the computer machine to carry out an ensemble performance process comprising the steps of configuring an input device to provide a first operator operable to input operational information effective to execute the allocated performance part and to provide a second operator allocated with a special function and being operable to input information effective to initiate the ensemble performance, enabling the second operator when the computer machine is designated as the master so as to input the command information and so as to transmit the inputted command information to other computer machine via the network to initiate other computer machine, and disabling the second operator when the computer machine is designated as the member so as to prohibit inputting of the command information.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a program for implementing an action similar to the fourth aspect of the invention.